Always With You
by thoughtless dreamer
Summary: A requested sequel to Cure For Loneliness that contains a flashback with YohXRen fluffage showing how Yoh and Ren got together. Rated for yaoi & slight language


Disclaimer: Don't own Shaman King...Sigh...A little more of my heart breaks each time a say that…

This is a prequel to my fanfiction, "Cure For Loneliness," as I was requested for a sequel and/or prequel. Yay, YohXRen!

_This is dedicated to _**kavarnistka,**_my first_ _reviewer _

_**kavarnistka**: Don´t tell me this is a oneshot. No! Please please write more, I´m begging you. Sequel, prequel, anything. This is just way too short (but pretty good :-) _

SO, **kavarnistka**, you're totally awesome! Thank you for reviewing.

_On_ with da fanfic!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ren sighed, as he lay awake in bed, still panting slightly as he regained his breath. He gazed his lover, laying by his side, smiled in his sleep.

"Ren…" he murmured, as if he knew Ren were staring at him. A small smile played on the corner of Ren's lips, and, not being able to resist the temptation, gently placed a kiss on Yoh's lips.

"Yoh…wo ai ni," he whispered, lifting a hand and caressing Yoh's face. He looked up out the window, and sighed, turning his focus from Yoh to the stars in the heavens of the night sky. He gave a slight start when he felt a hand on his own, and he turned his head to see Yoh smiling at him sleepily.

"Hey, Ren," he whispered, sitting up with a slight groan. Ren smiled at him.

"Hey," he murmured, blushing slightly. _'Damnit, what is it about him that makes me blush like this every time he looks at me?'_ Yoh grinned at him, as he ran his hands down the sides of the younger shaman's arms.

"Couldn't sleep," Yoh asked, though it was more of a statement. Ren shrugged slightly.

"Hmm," he mumbled in response. Yoh's arms slipped around Ren's waist, and he hugged the Tao's body closer to his. Ren winced slightly.

"Hey, watch it," he muttered. Yoh laughed sheepishly.

"Aa, gomen Ren…I forgot how sore you get," Yoh teased. Ren's blush, that had been up till now slowly decreasing came back full force, but he didn't say anything. Yoh's eyes turned to the stars outside the window, and he gazed up at them along with his koi.

"Heh…this reminds me of our first "date," ne, Ren-koi?" Yoh whispered into Ren's ear. Ren smiled to himself; he'd been thinking the exact same thing…

Flashback

"191…" Ren grunted as he lifted the weight up over his body again.

"192…"

"Hey, Ren!" A cheerful voice popped out of nowhere, and caused Ren to nearly drop thee heavy weight back down on himself in surprise.

"…Yoh," Ren acknowledged, immediately gaining his balance back in one swift movement. There was silence coming from the Japanese shaman, and Ren shifted his gaze from the weight to Yoh, never once stopping his training.

"Yoh?" He repeated, this time cautiously. Yoh was standing by the door, seemingly frozen to the spot, as he watched Ren in almost a hypnotized state. A blush was forming on Yoh's face.

**Yoh's P.O.V**

'_Oh, my _God_,'_ were the only words that could cross my mind at the moment. Here I was, attempting to finally confess my feelings towards the guy in a serious manner, and I come across Ren lifting heavy weights. And, _God_, do I mean _heavy!_ How many _pounds_ was he capable of lifting? I couldn't move…I was transfixed upon the image of Ren, without a shirt on (A/N: C'mon, isn't that how we _all_ like Ren best?) sweating profusely, and making…somewhat strange noises to say in the least. His muscles gleamed with a thin layer of sweat, and flexed each time he lifted the weight.

"Yoh?" I was spooked out of my more-than-slightly-dirty thoughts, by Ren's questioning voice. I felt a blush on my cheeks, and I desperately tried willing it away.

"…198…199…200," Ren grunted, finishing the last three movements about three times quicker than before. He set the weight down, and got up from his position, picking up a towel next to him and wiping his face. I could only gulp, and blink.

"Yoh!" Ren snapped, suddenly in my face. I jumped slightly, and grinned sheepishly at him.

"Yo! Gomen, Ren-kun," I laughed sheepishly.

"I got lost in my thoughts, there," I continued my laughing.

'_Damnit, he is _hot!'

**Ren's P.O.V**

'_Oh no, not that laugh…'_ I _love_ Yoh's laugh...I shook my head slightly to clear my thoughts.

"I can tell you got lost," I muttered, turning away so that he couldn't see the slight blush rising up to my cheeks. Yoh rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Um, yeah…" he murmured, staring at me. I felt his gaze falling on my muscles, and I turned my head slightly to see at him.

'_Why's he got that strange look…'_ I blushed heavier as I saw his gaze quickly lowering and lingering far longer than it should have.

"Can I help you?" I snapped. He blinked.

"Yes. I mean!" He suddenly realized what he said, and blushed far more deeply than I was, which gave me reason to smirk.

"What, you like what you see, Asakura?" I sneered. Suddenly, he was pressed right up against me.

"Who wouldn't?" He whispered in my ear. My eyes widened, and I stared up into his melted-chocolate eyes.

'_Oh my God. Yoh is pressed up against me. Oh my God. Oh my God.'_

**Normal P.O.V**

Yoh stared into Ren's widened golden eyes, and smiled at him slightly.

"Do you know just how hot you are?" He murmured, letting his lips come dangerously close to the nape of Ren's neck. Ren gulped, and tried his best to smirk.

"Yeah," he replied, trying to shrug off what Yoh what just said to him.

"Ren, do you hate me?" Yoh asked suddenly, pulling the smaller boy closer towards himself. Ren blushed.

"N-n-no, Y-Yoh, I-I couldn't h-hate y-you…" Ren stuttered, mentally cursing himself for sounding so insecure. Yoh grinned widely.

"That's good…'cause I like you…a _lot,_ Ren," he murmured.

"Um…w-what of i-it?" Ren asked nervously. Yoh grinned.

"I was wondering…if you'd go stargazing with me later," Yoh murmured into Ren's ear. Ren gulped.

"U-uh…I-I guess…that would be okay…"

That's how the two shamans found themselves outside on the roof later that night, gazing up at the small, twinkling lights in the cloudless, nighttime sky. Ren blinked when he felt a hand slide onto his own, and he looked down at his hand, covered by Yoh's larger one. He slowly looked up into the Asakura's eyes, who was smiling at his broadly.

"I'm glad you came up with me…" Yoh whispered, scooting closer to where Ren was sitting. A small, pink blush swept over the Tao's face.

"I-I am too, Yoh…kun," Ren muttered, closing his eyes and breathing deeply, trying to settle his ever-rising heartbeat. His eyes snapped open, though, as he felt a pair of warm lips press upon his. He was too shocked to react at first, let alone move. _'Oh, Gods, please don't spook out on me now, Ren," _Yoh silently pleaded, lifting a hand, and tipping Ren's head up to him gently as they kissed. But instead of moving away, as the Asakura feared, Ren's eyes slowly slid closed, and he leaned forward into their kiss, shyly entwining his fingers with Yoh's. Yoh's hand that had moved Ren's head slightly slid down Ren's arm, until it came to rest at Ren's waist momentarily, before sliding around Ren's back and pulling the Chinese shaman closer. The two finally broke apart, as Oxygen is something that is required to live. They gasped for air, both slightly pink faced from the lack of air.

"Ren-kun…aishiteru," Yoh whispered, taking both of Ren's hands into his own.

"Wo ai ni…Yoh-kun," Ren murmured back, smiling at the older shaman before their lips connected in another kiss.

Flashback

"You were so cute," Yoh cooed, giggling as Ren swiped a hand at him lazily.

"I _was_ cute? What am I now, then?" Ren teased.

"You're sexy!" Yoh laughed, embracing the Tao tightly, and kissing him just as he did when they shared their first.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Aww, that was fun to write! Yaay, YohXRen!

Please review, because I enjoy reviews immensely!

I hope you enjoyed this, **kavarnistka**!

(Review button: It's so neglected; press it, review, & make it happy!)

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/


End file.
